


From Then To Now

by freakanature06



Series: VLD Rare Pair Week 2017 (Hance) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, M/M, VLD Rare Pair Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9685961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakanature06/pseuds/freakanature06
Summary: Lance reflects on how long he's known Hunk and how they grew and changed from who they were to who they are now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for VLD Rare Pair Week 2017  
> Day 1 - **Past** / ~~Present~~

There wasn't a time in his life that Lance could remember ever being apart from Hunk. They had literally grown up together, just a couple of doors down from each other. Heck, their moms were even friends and had gotten pregnant at the same time, so he was pretty sure that counted as having known Hunk before he was even born! They had always been a part of each other's lives, from day to day, week to week, and year to year.

 

Looking back at all the time they'd had together, Lance recalled it all fondly. Hunk had always been the one who stood by his side, even when it went against his better judgement, and had been the one to life Lance's spirits whenever he was feeling down. 

 

They were in middle school when he first started to realize that he might have feelings beyond friendship for his best friend. Being able to get a date to the school dance was something that Lance craved beyond anything, and in his attempts to make it happen he had asked literally every girl in the school to the dance. And he'd been turned down by every single one.

 

Lying on Hunk's couch - his favorite place to mope - he threw his head back melodramatically and wailed to the ceiling. 

 

"Maaaaaaan, I'm never gonna get a date, ever EVER! Why are girls so MEAN??"

 

The look Hunk gave him then was full of compassion and humor at the same time. It was Lance's favorite look to receive from Hunk, and he took it in with a warm feeling in his chest. "I dunno, man. Maybe we can be each other's dates to the dance?"

 

It was an off-hand comment, but for some reason it struck Lance's adolescent heart straight through. There was a wild beating in his chest and a sudden rush of blood to his face and an odd whooshing sound in his ears. A moment later, he toppled off of the couch and realized he'd been lying upside-down that whole time, probably accounting for all the strange reactions his body had just had. Though, for some reason, his heart didn't calm down even as he laughed and joked with Hunk that they'd each have the best date at the dance if they went together.

 

Even then, he really wasn't sure it was a joke.

 

Getting into the Garrison together was a dream come true. Not only did they get to stay with each other, but they'd be able to live together finally, under the same roof, in the same room even! They had practically lived at each other's homes all through childhood, so this really only felt like the next logical step to the both of them.

 

It felt natural, then, that they grew closer as they worked as a team - albeit a really horrible space exploration team, their teamwork outside of class was still top notch - and spent even more time together than they ever had before. Touches grew lingering, then heated, and Lance honestly couldn't recall when they had actually both realized that they had been dating for some time without the label. 

 

And somehow, through everything, they had wound up together still, even on the other side of the universe. What's more, they were the foundation holding up the greatest weapon in the known universe, the legs of Voltron.

 

And honestly Lance couldn't be happier that he would never have to spend his life without Hunk there.


End file.
